Interdimensional Memories: The Crossover Story
Interdimensional Memories is a crossover video game released at an unspecified date. It will be the first injustice game not only to feature Uplay offers, but also the first to introduce Animated Characters as guests Playable Characters * Ezio Auditore * Heishiro Mitsurugi * Tom Ward * Ashitaka * Surly Squirrel * Soren * Soren (Marriage) * Felix and Astarte * Malachite * Talion * Algol * Anakin Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker (Master) * Aigami * Tyrion Lannister * Horus * Gellert Grindelwald * Finn the Human * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger * Vali Cel Tradat * Fabious * Sub-Zero * Sub-Zero (Cossack) * Star-Lord * Yusuf Tazim * Ardeth Bay * Mathayus * Marik Ishtar * Galen Marek * Rain * Sinbad * Eragon * Ivor and Jesse * Dovahkiin * Ulfric Stormcloak * LeLouch * Shazam! * Superman (Good Side) * Adewale * Kai * Humphrey * Nuada Silverlance * Shahkulu * Psylocke * Siegfried * Genji * Roc * Kenai * Denahi * Vlad the Impaler * Bayek * Arno Dorian * Jaqen H'Ghar * Katniss Everdeen * Jon Snow * Damat Ali Pasha * Quaranir * Cesare Borgia * The Lich King Premiere Skins * Altair (For Ezio) * Desmond Miles (For Ezio) * Arthur (For Mitsurugi) * Grayson (For Surly Squirrel) * Shard (For Soren) * Aion (For Malachite) * Olcadan (For Algol) * Arcturus (Also for Algol) * Kylo Ren (For Anakin Skywalker) * Dartz (For Aigami) * Yugi/Atem (For Horus) * Harry Potter (For Gellert Grindelwald) * Newt Scamander (Also For Gellert Grindelwald) * Fern (For Finn) * Fionna (For Finn) * Sly (For Ty) * Shay Cormac (For Vali) * Abbas Sofian (Also for Vali) * Adam Warlock (For Star-Lord) * Nova (also for Star-Lord) * Lorenzo Medici (For Yusuf Tazim) * Nick Morton (For Ardeth Bay) * Dastan (For Mathayus) * Bakura (For Marik) * Kento Marek (For Galen Marek) * Starkiller (Also for Galen Marek) * Aladdin (Prince of Argabah) (For Sinbad) * Aladdin (Hand of Midas) (Also for Sinbad) * Hadrien and Aiden (For Jesse and Ivor) * Miraak (For Dovahkiin) * Zero (For LeLouch) * Black Adam (For Shazam!) * Bizarro (For Superman) * Regime Superman (For Superman) * Pierre Bellec (For Adewale) * Garth (For Humphrey) * Nuala (For Nuada) * Nightmare (For Siegfried) * Hanzo (For Genji) * Cetus (For Roc) * Connor Kenway (For Bayek) * Edward Kenway (For Arno Dorian) * Yoren (For Jaqen H'Ghar) * Gale (For Katniss) * Y'Gritte (For Jon Snow) * Ancano (For Quaranir) * Anduin Lothar (For The Lich King) * Durotan (Also for The Lich King) DLC Characters Cartoon Lore Pack * SpongeBob * Sandy Cheeks * Mordecai and Rigby * Pops * Aang * Katara * Zuko * Samurai Jack * Kubo * Gru * Steven Universe * Zak Saturday * Stewie Griffin * Kyle Broflovski * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps * Homer Simpson * Bender * Wallace and Gromit * Tottington * Hiro Hamada and Baymax * Asgore Dreemur Anime Lore Pack * Light Yagami * Goku * Erin Yeager * San (Princess Mononoke) * Monkey D. Luffy * Roronoa Zoro * Edward Elric * Roy Mustang * Fusion Dragonoid * Wolfurio * Kirito * Saber * Nobunaga Oda * Gilgamesh * Sir Isaac Wescott Non-Playable Characters * Leonardo da Vinci (Seen in Renaissance Italy Stage in Assassin's Creed Universe) * Caterina Sforza (Seen in Renaissance Italy Stage in Assassin's Creed Universe) * La Volpe (Accompanies Ezio) * Bartolomeo D'Antonio (Accompanies Ezio) * Setsuka (Transition in Mitsurugi's Castle, Japan, SoulCalibur Verse) * Gregory (Accompanies Tom Ward) * Lady Eboshi (Transition in Irontown Stage in Princess Mononoke (Studio Ghibli) as well as the Cursed Forest * Lord Asano (Previous; Seen fighting Eboshi) * Andie (Accompanies Surly; also in his Ending) * Buddy (Accompanies Surly; also in his Ending) * Mr. Feng (Accompanies Surly; also in his Ending) * Grayson (Temporarily Non-Playable, Later Playable as a Premiere Skin for Surly; Appears in Surly's Ending) * The Bruisers (Appears in Surly's Ending, later as Premiere Skins of Andie, Buddy, and Mr. Feng, Serving Grayson) * Redline (In Surly's Ending, as an ally) * Frankie (In Surly's Ending) * Mole (In Surly's Ending) * Precious (In Surly's Ending) * Raccoon (In Surly's Ending; Surly exiles Raccoon in return in order to reclaim his "prize") * Coryn (Seen in Ga'Hoole Stage fighting The Striga) * The Striga (Same as Previous) * Pellimore (Accompanies Soren) * Tengshu (Appears in Soren's Ending, as an ally) * Gylfie (Appears in Soren's Ending) * Twilight and Digger (Appear in Soren's Ending) * Lyze of Kiel/Ezylryb (Appears in Ga'Hoole Transition (Fighting Metal Beak/Surtr)) * Kludd (Appears in Soren's Ending as a nemesis) * Allomere (Appears in Shard's Ending as a nemesis) * Betty (Appears in Felix's Ending) * Lynxette (Appears in Felix's Ending) * Rupert (Appears in Felix's Ending) * Gus (Appears in Felix's Ending) * Noah (Appears in Iberian Coastal Plain, Fighting Newmann) * Newmann (Appears in Iberian Coastal Plain Stage, Fighting Noah) * Ma-Ti (Mentioned by Malachite) * Gil-Galad (Mentioned by Talion) * Elrond (Mentioned by Talion) * Isildur (Mentioned by any of Opponents Talion faces) * Elysium (Appears in Algol's Ending) * Patroklos (Appears in Algol's Ending, seen confronting said Narrator) * Qui-Gon Jinn (Appears in Anakin's Ending) * Mace Windu (Appears in Anakin's Ending) * Quinlan Vos (Appears in Anakin's Ending, as an ally after a devastating ruin of his childhood) * The rest of the Rare Jedi Knights and Padawan (From Bolla Ropal to Bultar Swan) (Previous) * Shadi (In Aigami's Ending within a flashback) * Mani and Sera (In Aigami's Ending whilst redeeming himself in the end) * Daenerys, Asher Forrester, and Obara Sand (In Tyrion's Ending after his escape from the King's Landing, as Allies) * Anubis (In Horus' Ending) * Bek (In Horus' Ending) * Set (In Horus' Ending, as a nemesis) * Albus Dumbledore (Appears in Grindlewald's Ending) * Princess Bubblegum (Accompanies Finn) * Jake (Accompanies Finn) * Marceline (In Finn's Ending) * Earl of Lemongrab (Seen Fighting Hunson Abadeer and Ice King) * Hunson Abadeer (Seen Fighting Lemongrab and Ice King) * Ice King (Seen Fighting Lemongrab and Hunson Abadeer) * Boss Cass (In Ty's Ending, as a nemesis) * Ottomans (Mentioned by Vali to demean the Turks the way they did to him) * Leezar (Appears in Fabious's Ending as a nemesis) * Belladonna (Accompanies Fabious) * Scorpion (Accompanies Sub-Zero) * Cyrax (In Sub-Zero's Ending, as an Ally) * Smoke (In Sub-Zero's Ending, as an Antihero) * Sektor (In Sub-Zero's Ending, as the culprit responsible for usurping Sub-Zero's father's role as Grandmaster) * Rocket Raccoon (Accompanies Star-Lord) * Baby Groot (Accompanies Star-Lord) * Gamora (In Star-Lord's Ending) * Drax (In Star-Lord's Ending) * Thanos (In Star-Lord's Ending) * Janissaries (In Yusuf Tazim's Ending, as they reformed) * Falcons (Mentioned to Ardeth Bay by Astarte as a way of distrusting him) * Cassandra (In Mathayus' Ending, as an ally) * Memnon (In Mathayus' Ending, as a nemesis) * Hank Ishtar (Mentioned by Marik Ishtar as away to tell Anakin to join the revolution) * Watto (Previous) * Rahm Kota (Accompanies Galen Marek) * Eris (Mentioned by Aladdin (Premiere Skin) to Sinbad) * Proteus (In Sinbad's Ending) * Marina (In Sinbad's Ending) * Saphira (Accompanies Eragon) * Kharjo (In Dovahkiin's Ending) * Tullius (In Ulfric's Ending) * Charles and Marianne (In LeLouche's Ending, as enemies) * Oishi (In Kai's Ending) * Kate and Lilly (Accompanies both Humphrey and Garth (Premiere Skin)) * Wolverine (In Psylocke's Ending, as an ally) * Nightcrawler (In Psylocke's Ending, as an ally) * Tracer, Mei, Zarya, Bastion, and McGrath (In Genji's Ending as Allies) * Reaper (In Genji's Ending, as an enemy) * Musca, Lacerta, Scorpio, Pisces, Taurus, Aries, Aquila, Lynx, and Lupus (Appear in Roc's endings as Allies) * Sitka (In Kenai's and Denahi's Ending Ending) * Amunet (In Bayek's Ending) * Elise (In Arno's Ending) * Francois-Thomas Germain (In Arno's Ending, as a nightmare when sleeping with Sophia) * Sophia (In Arno's Ending, who sorrowfully invited Arno's return in the Parisian Café Theatre) * Garona (In The Lich King's Ending when Anduin and Durotan replaced Arthas as paladins (After Arthas' defeat at their hands)) * Llane Wrynn (In The Lich King's Ending as an apparition who apologizes to Anduin for messing up with his own kingdom) * Patrick Star (Accompanies SpongeBob) * Squidward (Accompanies SpongeBob) * Mr. Krabs (In SpongeBob's and Sandy Cheeks' Endings) * Plankton (In SpongeBob's Ending, as a jealous archfoe) * Gorilla (In Sandy Cheeks' Ending, as a nemesis) * Margaret (Accompanies Mordecai and Rigby) * Mr. Benson (Accompanies Pops) * Muscle Man and High-Five Ghost (In Mordecai's Ending) * Randall Ross (In Mordecai's Ending, as a nemesis) * Anti-Pops (In Pops' Ending, as a jealous archfoe) * Fire Lord Ozai (In Aang's, Katara's and Zuko's Endings, each as enemies) * Yue (In Aang's ending as an ally, Accompanies Katara) * Toph (Accompanies Aang) * Dai Li (Mentioned by Zuko) * Ashi (Accompanies Samurai Jack) * Scaramouch the Merciless (Mentioned by Samurai Jack, listing enemies he's defeated in order) * Sah-Mu-Rai (Previous) * Aku (Previous; Appears in Jack's ending as a flashback enemy) * Beetle and Monkey (Accompany Kubo) * Vector, El Macho, and Balthazar Bratt (Mentioned by Gru) * Lucy Wilde (Accompanies Gru) * Minions (Accompany Gru) * Peridot, Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, Garnet, and Ruby (In Steven Universe's Ending as allies) * Aquamarine, Jasper, Yellow Diamond, and Topaz (Mentioned by Steven Universe, by counting them to four defeated evil gems) * Eric Cartman (Mentioned by Kyle but never seen in the ending anywhere, anyhow) * Clawhauser, Chief Bogo, and Mr. Big (All in Nick's and Judy's ending where Nick, Judy and allies have a donut party until Yokai from Big Hero 6 crashed it, Although, Zootopia is worth fighting for) * Robert Callaghan/Yokai (In both Nick's and Hiro's ending. Hiro found out that the microbots have returned to life) * Mr. Burns and Sideshow Bob (Mentioned by Homer Simpson) * Bart and Lisa Simpson (Accompanies Homer) * Fry (Accompanies Bender) * Wendolene (In Wallace and Gromit's Endings) * Shaun (Previous) * Preston (Previous, also mentioned by Wallace) * Feathers McGraw (Mentioned by Wallace) * Victor Quartermaine (in Tottington's ending, where she, Wallace and Gromit defeat Victor once and for all) * Piella Bakewell (Mentioned by Wallace but in a different intro)